Mobile terminals, such as smart phones, have a communication means for connection to a mobile network, such as a long-term evolution (LTE) network or a 3rd generation (3G) network and a communication means for connection to a wireless local area network (LAN) such as a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) network.
In general, the mobile terminal is connected to the wireless LAN with high priority in an environment in which the mobile terminal can be connected to both the mobile network and the wireless LAN. When the wireless LAN is not available, the mobile terminal switches to the mobile network and performs communication. Some mobile terminals have a link aggregation function of performing communication using the mobile network and the wireless LAN at the same time. For example, the mobile terminal performs communication related to an application B using the wireless LAN while performing communication related to an application A using the mobile network.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-136150
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-166251
However, in the above-mentioned technique, when the network is automatically switched during Web authentication which is user authentication for using Web services, the Web authentication fails.
For example, in recent years, the mobile terminal has used the Wi-Fi network and the mobile network at the same time, has allocated data to the Wi-Fi network and the mobile network, and has performed Web access. The mobile terminal accesses a Web server using the Wi-Fi network and acquires an authentication screen for using the Web services from the Web server. Then, the mobile terminal transmits authentication information as a response to the Web server using the LTE network since the quality of the Wi-Fi network deteriorates. Then, the Web server determines that Web access has been performed using a new communication network and transmits the authentication screen to the mobile terminal again.
As such, when the network used to request Web authentication is different from the network used for response, the authentication screen is retransmitted and an authentication process does not start, even though the authentication request and the authentication response are transmitted form the same mobile terminal.